2011
This page is a list of appearances (candids and events) by Lady Gaga in 2011. The purpose of this page is to be a visual aid on the fashion wore during the year. For details about events or outfits credits, click on the date below the picture. 2011 January Jan 5 — Surprise performance at the Oak Room in New York *"Spring 2011" dress by Bordelle, boots by Pleaser Oak Room 1-5-2011 22.jpg Jan 6 — 2011 International CES for Polaroid Grey Label line *"02464" sunglasses by Chanel, "Spring 2011" dress, jacket by Sally LaPointe, nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras CESVegasGagaPolaroid.jpg CES2011-POLAROID-GREY 281629.jpg Jan 8 — With fans in New York *Zig Zag suit by Norma Kamali NYJanGagaOutside.jpg Jan 19 — Interview for 60 Minutes in New York *Sunglasess by ???, boots by Keko Hainswheeler, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras NYAndersonCooperJanuary.jpg Jan 20 — With fans in New York *Unisex flex fleece zip hoody by American Apparel NYJanGagaOutsideFans.jpg February March MuglerParisOutside.jpg|Mar 2 Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png|Mar 2 Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 045.png|Mar 2 March 2, 2011 001.png|Mar 2 TorontoAirportOutside.jpg|Mar 3 GagaOutsideToronto.jpg|Mar 4 GagaShoppingNY.jpg|Mar 7 GagaShoppingBoston.jpg|Mar 9 GagaDragConnection2011.jpg|Mar 12 GagaRoundUp2011.jpg|Mar 13 Station4GagaBTW.jpg|Mar 14 GagaMax2011BTW.jpg|Mar 17 GagaDallas2011.jpg|Mar 16 GoogleInterviews.jpg|Mar 22 TwitterHQinSF2011.jpg|Mar 23 CountryRoadGaga.jpg|Mar 24 KraveVegasGaga.jpg|Mar 24 2011BirthdayParty.jpg|Mar 27 March 29, 2011 001.png|Mar 29 268085609.jpg|Mar 31 OntheRoadMarch.jpg|Mar ?? BackstageMarch.jpg|Mar ?? April May June Jun 6 — CFDA Fashion Awards Dress by MUGLER, "Lady Mary" shoes by Noritaka Tatehana 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg GagaCFDA2.jpg GaGaCFDANatali.jpg GaGaCFDA1.jpg Jun 7 — Sirius Satellite Radio Studios for The Gayle King Show A legging by MUGLER, B, C sunglasses "402" by Versace, dress by Xzotic Ink (Natalie Lapelosa), makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|A 11-06-07 The Gayle King Show.jpg|B 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|C Jun 8 — Arriving at Schloss Bensberg Hotel Jacket by Versace, sunglasses "2030" by Dior, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 11-06-08 Arriving Schloss Bensberg Hotel.jpg 6-8-11.jpg Jun 9 — 1Live, Vox & Bild Deutschland, Germany's Next Topmodel sunglasses by Chanel, custom black outfit and dress "Fall 2011" by LeVer Couture, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras June9-J93ffrey.jpeg|A June9-J93ffrey-2.jpeg Vox+BildDeutschland.jpg Gagagerman0.jpg Gagagerman01.jpg Gagagerman1.jpg GagaKlum.jpg Jun 10 — Paul O'Grady Live, Gaga by Gaultier, Slam Photography X Hair.jpg You and i.jpg Born this way.jpg Jun 11 — Roma EuroPride 2011 Vest by Atsuko Kudo, dress by Versace ArrivingRoma-2011.jpg BambinaInItalia.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg Jun 13 — Taratata Pedro Lourenço, nail-less latex gloves by Void of Course. Jun 14 — The X-Factor x GagaXFactor.jpg Jun 15 — Le Grand Journal, Little Monsters Video Awards at 1515 Club Jacket "Spring 2011" by Louis Vuitton 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg Jun 16 — Bourget Airport to Toronto Airpot x Jun 18 — Rehearsal in Toronto x Jun 19 — MuchMusic Video Awards x 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg Jun 20 — Toronto Airpot x Jun 21 — Narita International Airport x Jun 22 — Harajuku, Shabuzen restaurant x Shopping. Jun 23 — MTV Video Music Aid Japan Press Conference x Jun 25 — MTV Video Music Aid, MTV Video Music Awards Japan, Gonpachi restaurant x 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg Jun 27 — Tesuko Blonde wig Jun 28 — Sukkiri, ZIP!, NHK9 x Jun 29 — SMAPxSMAP x Jun 30 — Music Lovers, Unicca Radio x July Jul 1 — Haneda airport to Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport *Haneda: Save japan uniqlo t-shirt *Taoyuan: outfit by Sachio Kawasaki, sunglasses & box purse by Chanel Taiwan-Airport.jpg tumblr_lnotu0nJxe1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnou7e544f1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnovk4P5bF1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul 2 — Yoga Center in Taipei, Hermes store *Sunglasses by ???, custom second skin by SOMARTA (Based on the 2007 Angelos Second Skin Series), bag by Versace (Fall 2011), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana tumblr_lnsnm9DLnj1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul 3 — Lady Gaga Day, showcase Taichung *Outfit by Versace, sunglasses by Dior 336830717.jpg tumblr_lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul 4 — Leaving hotel, Born This Way press conference in Taipei, Leaving Taiwan *Dress by Chanel (Pre-Fall 2011), bag by Chanel (2.55 Classic Flap Bag), shoes by Christian Louboutin (Daffodile) *Outfit by Shiaztsy Chen *Leaving Taiwan : Vintage checkered Versace jacket, Fall 1993. Vintage sunglasses, vintage Versace jewellery and purse, and her custom velvet Christian Louboutin Dafodille pumps completed the look. tumblr_lnt5fygh4U1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt6eqVnkZ1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt8ql3Uso1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt7bjNKp31qm0c6bo1_500.png GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|Gaga leaving Taiwan, July 4, 2011. August September October November December Unknown :Pictures with no date known. See also *List of photoshoots in 2011 *List of live performances in 2011 *Fashion in 2005-2007 *Fashion in 2008 *Fashion in 2009 *Fashion in 2010 Category:Gagapedia calendar